My Angel?
by tearsoftenshi
Summary: Adams mom has a coworker, who just moved from Japan. Her house isn't finished yet, so her and her family have to live with the Torres's for the summer. Can Adam find love with a girl named Tenshi? OCxAdam  Lemon Warning


**Hello everyone! Tenshi here! This is my first Degrassi fanfic...and its all about Adam and me.**

**I just couldn't help myself. When I saw him on Degrassi, I feel in love. I love the fact that there is a transgender on the show, that issue really needed to be brought up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own character. And in this story, my character owns Adam, so yay!**

**P.S. Im new to uploading stories on here, so im having a hard time making Chapters, so for right, my stories are going to be one chapter. (Sorry)**

* * *

~Tenshis pov~

"Wake up sis! We have to get to the airport!" I hear my loud mouth brother yell from downstairs.

We were moving to Canada today, all because of my moms job. I really didn't want to leave my precious home in Japan, but what can a teenager do?

I yawned as I as I pulled the covers down to expose my Naruto pajamas, yes I'm a anime fan…or better yet, a otaku.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to my brother. He was more excited about moving than I was. I really don't know why though, he was the poplar one at school. If anything, I should be happy I'm leaving that school, people really tend to pick on me. They don't understand the way I love anime, even though they are Japanese themselves.

My brother is very good looking (according to all the girls in my school), I swear, he has more fan girls than dir en grey. He was very tall (6'1), and skinny. He had that whole emo boy look, black hair and black clothes. But, I can't say much, I'm about the same, but I'm a lot shorter (5'4 to be exact), and I dyed my hair blonde, with red bangs and tips. I usually wear skinny jeans and Lolita outfits. Sometimes I even wear cosplay outfits, but that's only for anime convections.

"Hurry up! We are going to miss our flight sweetie!" My mom yelled.

"I know, I know. I'm getting ready!" I yelled back, knowing she could hear me. "I kinda hope we miss the flight." I whispered to myself. Even though I wasn't popular, I had the two best friends I could ever wish for, and now I had to leave them.

The first one was my friend Nivea, not your normal Japanese name you say, while that's cause it isn't Japanese. She is half black, and half Japanese. Her father joined the army and got up with a Japanese women, that women being Nivea's mother. She lived in Japan with her mom luckily. While her father lived in America. How me and her are best friends, no one knows. We are so very different, it isn't even funny. I'm outgoing, crazy and free spirited. While she's very quiet, reserved, and laid back. But, I guess we just complete each other.

My second best friend is Staci. Yep, another none Japanese name, but this time its different. She's American all the way, she moved here 4 years ago, do to her moms change of work (see how moms like to move us kids, but I'm glad this one did). She and I had lots of things in common, we even called each other wifey. I loved them both.

We had my going away "party" last night, which consisted of movies, games, and other good stuff. My brother on the other hand, had held a huge party the weekend before. He just had to go out in a bang.

I knew I was going to miss my friends, we had cried so many tears last night, and it would have lasted till I got on the plane, but mom wouldn't let them stay the night. She had wanted me up early. Ha, jokes on her. I still didn't get up on time, I really have a problem with that. It takes me even longer to get ready, so that doesn't help either.

Finally, deciding not to annoy my brother and mom any longer, I stepped into my bathroom, brushed my hair and got dressed. I had on my favorite gothic Lolita dress, with black fishnet shocking, that came up mid calf, with white lace and a black bow, some black and white Lolita shoes, and a black headdress. I think I looked pretty hot, but I have no idea why that would matter. It's not like I'm going to meet anyone at the airport.

"I'm ready!" I said, as ran down the stairs. Our luggage had already been shipped to our new house, it seems we were the only things that haven't arrived yet.

"It's bout time!" My brother, Aoi said. I could tell he was annoyed with me, but I could really care less. "Yea, yea. Whatever….lets go to Canada eh?" I said, with my fake Canadian accent.

"Hahaha your sooo funny." Aoi said, walking out the door.

"Yea, I know I am." I said fallowing after him and my mother.

~At the airport in Canada~

"Ahhhh finally, I can use my legs again!" I yelled, jumping up and down, getting strange looks from the people around us. "See, that is why you don't have many friends." Aoi said, embarrassed to be seen with me. "Stop it and be nice to your sister. Hey, can you guys help me look for a women about my age, with long brown hair?" My mother asked.

"Umm, there's a lot of those here mom." I answered. "Well, she's skinny and very pretty too." She said, rolling her eyes, knowing I was just testing her patience. I had been doing that the whole plane ride, if I was forced to move, I was going to give her hell. "She should also be with two young boys and her husband." She said, looking around for the women in question. "Why, are we looking for this lady away? Shouldn't we be getting to our new and exciting house?" I asked, in a very sarcastic tone.

"Well, you see…she is a business partner of mine, and she invited us for diner tonight. Seeing as its our first night in Canada, she wants to give us a warm welcome." Mom said, sighing, still not able to find her so called business partner.

"Hahaha, you still haven't told her yet huh?" My brother asked, laughing for no reason, or so I thought. "Oh, Aoi. Fine I guess I have to tell her now, Tenshi?"

"Yes?" I said, annoyed that there was something going on that I didn't know about.

"HEY!" I hear a loud voice scream, at first I ignore it. Then when the voice connected to a face, it seemed that the women who screamed, was the one we were looking for. She was wearing a blue pants suit, and she was running right to us.

"Mom, I think I found that lady you were looking for." I said, turning away from the scene ahead of me. The women and my mom jumped into a hug and started screaming like teenage girls, who hadn't seen each other in forever. I just rolled my eyes at the scene, looking away.

"Tenshi! Aoi! You two come here and meet my friend and her husband and sons!" My mother yelled, excited to be showing off her kids. You know how parents are. I rolled my eyes again and turned around, forcing a smile to my face. We both walked up to the family, me faking my happiness and Aoi going straight for the older boy.

See, even though he has lots of fan girls, he's gay. I looked at the dad first, he was tall, and had brown hair….how interesting. I rolled my eyes, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, then I turned to the older boy, that my brother was fawning over. He wasn't bad looking I have to admit, but so not my type, or my brothers. He was tall, athletic and such a meat head, I could tell.

Then I turned to the last member of the family, the younger boy. Ok, I don't fall in love easily, but this boy was so cute. He was a little bit taller than me, maybe 5'7, 5'8. He was pretty skinny, but not the type of skinny were its sad, I could tell he was working on some muscles. He had a cute almost round baby face, it looked so girly, but so manly at the same time. Beautiful. He had chin length brown hair, but it wasn't boring on him, he also had such sexy blue/green bedroom eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with some band on it, and dark hoodie, which was very lose fitting on him, and baggy jeans. He also had on a hat/beanie. I liked his style. I think he's the guy for me. I blushed when I noticed that the attention was set on me.

"Umm, sorry I wasn't listening…it must be jet lag." I chuckled, nervous now that the boy I was staring at, was looking at me. The mother looked back at me and said, "It's ok sweetie, I was just asking how old you were?" She smiled. I faked a smile right back, "Oh, I'm 15." She smiled even more, which I didn't think was possible, "OH! You're the same age as my Adam here."

I looked back at the younger boy, who I guessed to be Adam. He smiled at me, and my heart skipped a beat. "HEY!" My brother yelled, waving a hand in my face. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, annoyed at my lack of…well anything. I snapped right back into action. "Like I said, its jet lag…I'm dying of it! HELP ME!" I yell as I grasp onto him, knowing this would piss him off. Adam started laughing, and so did his brother. But, it didn't seem like the adults were very happy about my outburst. "Tenshi!" My mother yelled, "Get, off your brother, and act like a adult!" Just then all the laugher stopped and I let go of my brother, "But, mom?" I said, pouting, "I'm not a adult!" I laughed. My mother smiled and just let it go, knowing I would win anyway.

~Adams pov~

I couldn't keep my eyes off this funny, outgoing, weird, Japanese girl. She had med-length blonde hair, with red bangs and tips. She was skinny, but not too skinny and she had beautiful blue eyes, I wonder how she got those. She seemed to be very outgoing, jumping on her brother and yelling like that. I think she's going to be a lot of fun to have around. If I wasn't mistaken, it seemed she liked to stare at me too, but than again…that could be just my imagination. I cant get another crush right now, I think I learned my lesson from the last time, with Bianca. She wouldn't like me anyway, once she finds out what I am, and I know she will. She's going to be living with us for the rest of the summer, which is still like two months, and I'm sure she will find out by then. And if for some chance, I get lucky…she will find out once we get back to school.

"Adam, come on." My mom said, noticing that I was the only one not moving towards the exit. It seems I zoned out the whole conversation. We were going to take the Matarashis out to eat before we went home. I look up to all of them, and all their eyes are on me, but the only pair of eyes that I really noticed, was her beautiful glass blue ones.

I blushed, noticing that I still hadn't moved. "Oh. I'm sorry." I said, running up to them.

~At the restaurant~

We had ended up getting a rectangle shaped table so that we could all fit. Lucky me, I got to sit beside the angel. It was her mom, my mom, my dad, my brother, me, Tenshi, and her brother. I like the way the sitting worked out, every now and then, I would graze my hand against hers. On accident of course, but she didn't seem to mind. As a matter of fact, I think she was quite sad whenever I'd pull my hand away and play it off as nothing. Through out the dinner, our parents chatted and Aoi flirted with my brother, which I don't think he was to happy about. He might be ok with gays, but he was one of the straightest people I know. I looked back at Tenshi for a minute, noticing that she hadn't ate anything on her plate, "Do you not like American food?" I asked her. She looked up at me, "Oh, um no that's not it, I'm just a little to upset to eat." She looked like she was on the verge of tears, I wanted so bad to comfort her.

~Tenshis pov~

I looked back up at Adam, who had just asked me why I wasn't eating. I lied to him, yes I was sad about leaving, but that wouldn't keep me from eating. I just didn't want to eat, I never liked the way I looked, but now I just felt sick to eat in front of such a cute boy. I've always been like that, I really think something's wrong with my mind. I cant be ugly in front of him, I just cant. I pushed my plate to the side and waited for the rest of the "family" to finish their own food.

I glanced at Adam again, just knowing he was looking at me, made me feel the need to look better, to make myself good enough for him. He smiled at me one more time before turning to my brother, giving him a nudge towards me. I knew what was going on, he thought something was wrong with me. Well, he was right, but it wasn't what he thought it was. Aoi looked at me, his eyes, which were filled with happiness, and joy, now a light dull color of knowing. I rolled my eyes at him, trying my best to play it off, so no one else would notice (accept Adam).

Aoi looked back at Adam and mouthed to him that I was fine, fully knowing I wasn't. Only Aoi knew about my problems, even my own mother didn't know how I felt. I didn't even want Aoi to know himself, but I guess he just figured it out himself.

~flashback~

"Ah" My breath labored as I poured everything out of my stomach. I didn't mean to throw up, really, I didn't. I was just so tired of seeing myself as this fat, ugly, undeserving, freak. At least, that's what everyone was thinking, they didn't have to say it, I just knew. I know what I am, I know I'm not good enough, and I know I never will be. But, I can try right? Maybe, maybe if I was skinner, taller, prettier, anything, maybe then I could be good enough. For everyone around me, but mostly for me. I've never thought of myself as beautiful, I've never seen a pretty picture of myself. I can look in the mirror a thousand times, and I would never find anything good about myself. Every time I looked in a mirror, it would make me sick, people looking at me, made me want to please them. Any little thing set me off, and I really didn't know why.

"Ohhhhhh" I moaned again, as the second round of food came out my mouth. I couldn't even stand up at this point in time, I just curled into a ball against the toilet, hoping this would all stop soon. I didn't like making myself sick, I wasn't anorexic or anything. Yea, I know, denial is the first sign of sickness, but I really wasn't like that. I think I'm just a nervous wreak, that believes that no matter what I do, I can never measure up to anyone.

"I wish this would stop!" I yelled to myself, "Why cant I be normal, why cant I be good enough for you!" I slammed my fist into the wall, crying as I talked to myself, not knowing someone was watching me. "Its your fault dad left us!" I yelled one more time before biting my lip so the food would at least stay down. In only a few seconds of time, my lips were already bleeding from the force. "Ahhh!"

"Tenshi…..what's going on?" I turned my head to the sound of the voice, "Nothing! I just got sick, that's all." I tried to stand up, to play it off. But, as soon as I saw myself in the mirror, I lost it all. I slammed my fist into it as hard, and as fast as I could. The helpless little mirror broke into many little pieces, some of them falling to the floor, the others, sticking out of my knuckles. Blood poured to the floor, along with the glass. My brother came running towards me, just in time to catch me before a fell to the ground myself.

The next day, I woke up in the hospital. My brother and I had a very long talk about my problem, which we still didn't know what it was. He thinks I'm just crazy and insecure, he's right. They don't even have a name for the shit I have, no explanation. I'm just fucked up. He had told my mom a totally different story, saying that we got into a fight and instead of hitting him, I hit the mirror. It sounded true, we had always fought like that, but we never got hurt. My mother only gave me a "talk" about how I should control my anger, and she was off. "You, know….I always knew you were crazy." Aoi said, as soon as mother left. "Yea, me too." I answer back, fully serious. "So….you don't think your good enough?" "Have I ever been?" He stared at me, it was the first time I had ever seen him look so lost. It almost saddened me. "Of course you are. Your beautiful." He said, finally over his state of shock. I only smiled. From then on, I just didn't eat much, that way I wouldn't have to throw it up later. Not that I meant to. I still ate, of course.

I just still fell the same way I always have. I try to please people, even when they aren't asking for it.

~present~

Which is exactly what I was just doing. I ate a little bit, till I looked over to Adam. He was just so beautiful, and everything I wasn't. There was no way someone that wonderful, could ever want me. So, I decided to just put the food down and try to compare to him. By the time dinner was over, I hadn't taken another bite. The whole family gave me questioning looks, but I just gave them the same story as Adam, they all took it with no questions.

~In the car~

Us four kids and my mom had to sit in the back, of a car that had three in the back. This really sucked. Mom sat in my brothers lap, she felt more comfortable with her son then some other random teenage boys. Which I could totally understand, which is why I would have wanted to sit on Aoi's lap, or him on mine, seeing as I was fatter. This whole sitting on a random persons lap is weird enough, but with my problems, it only made it worse. I felt like I was killing him….him being Adam, since everyone seems not to trust Drew. I don't know why. But, yes….this was great. The guy, that I've been crushing on for the last few hours, is also the guy under my ass. I was so embarrassed. I knew I was hurting him, even if he didn't say anything, and I knew he probably would like it a lot better if it were a pretty girl on his lap. Not a ugly rat. God, I'm feeling sick already. I actually can't wait to get to the new house now.

~Adams pov~

Wow, this could not get any better! We have such a little car, since the van was in the shop, so the car we had, only has five sits. There are seven of us….do the math. Tenshis mom had sat on Aoi's lap, and Drew volunteered for Tenshi to sit on his. Which we all knew was a bad idea, so here I am. Sitting here, with a smirk on my face, and a angel on my lap. She was so light, I could hardly feel her.

But, I would change that every chance I got. When ever there was a bump, or curve, I would place my hands on her hips to steady her. Which she always blushed about. I think this girl thinks she hurting me, she even seems to be trying to keep her weight off me, which isn't much in the first place. But, no matter what she thought, she was no where near hurting me. In fact, it felt wonderful….if only we were naked and alone.

'Oh, god…I'm turning into Drew.' She also fidgeted a lot, I guess she was expecting something to poke her….to bad I don't have that. Trust me, if I did, she would be fidgeting even more. Oh, god, yep just like Drew. I wonder how mad she would get if I lifted my hand and placed in on her thigh.

"NANI!" I jumped a little, removing my hand, "I'm soooo" "I AM NOT STAYING IN THE HOUSE OF PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!" Tenshi yelled at her mother. 'Oh, she must of just told her she was staying with us for the summer.' I placed my hand back on her thigh, cause I wanted to, and to keep her from jumping up to hit her mom.

~Tenshis pov~

I couldn't believe this! Not only did this women make me move from my home country, but now she's going to try to make me stay with people I didn't even know for a day? She cant be serious! "You will do as I say young lady, its not like you have much of a choice." My mother said, swallowing. "What do you mean I don't have much of a choice? Why aren't we going to stay in our own house?" 'Why did we buy a house if we weren't going to use it?' I thought to myself.

"Our house is being remodeled" "Wait! You mean we could have stayed in Japan a little longer….till the house was finished?" I yelled, outraged. I could have spent more time with my friends, why did we move if the house wasn't even ready? "No, I have to start work the day after tomorrow." She said, annoyed by this point in time. "We are going to stay with the Torres's till the house is done. You should be thanking them, they're letting us stay in their house."

"Oh, yea thanks a lot…..for making me come here!" I yelled sarcastically. Adam pulled my body closer to his, lent up and whispered in my ear, "Its ok, calm down….you don't have to stay too long. Plus, we aren't that bad….well I'm not that bad." I blushed, feeling his body so close to mine, loving every second of it. I automatically calmed down and sat back. Getting more comfortable being in a mans lap.

My mother looked at me weirdly, she thought she would have to fight more, but glad she didn't have to. "Fine, do they even have rooms for us?" I asked, still pissed off, but more calm. In that moment their mother decided to step in, "Well, our house only has three rooms. But, we made room for all of you." I glared, "So, I don't even get a room to myself this is just…." My train of thought was interrupted by Adam once again pulling me closer to him, "Shhh, you get to sleep in my room." I blushed even more. "I'm sleeping in a room with a teenage boy! MOM! Do you want me to be raped?"

Adam slapped my thigh lightly, "Hey, I am not a rapist." I glared, "Yea, well….how would I know that? I just met you, and now I have to share a room with you?" Adam smirked and sat back, I'm guessing he was going to let the adults take care of my anger now. I smirked myself at this thought, 'Ha, he cant handle me.'

"Oh, honey. He wont hurt you, trust me." His mother said, as the car came to a stop in front of a middle class house. 'Hmmm, its kinda sucky.' Everyone got out of the car, except me and Adam. He wiggled his lap a little, "Hey, we need to get inside." "Oh, yea." I blushed. "You know your cute when you blush right?" He asked, smirking. I jumped out of the car, pointing at him yelling, "HA! I KNEW YOU WERE A RAPIST!" I stuck out my tongue as well. He clamped out of the car and grabbed my wrist, spun me around and kissed my nose lightly. Then left, like nothing happened. Now I know I should have been happy, and at first I was….but then I realized, I'm not good enough for him. Just like everyone else. Why was he flirting with me?

~Adams pov~

I finally made it into the house, I thought that girl would never let me out. She really seemed to gaze off a lot….it was quite…cute. 'Snap out of it Adam.' I thought to myself. I was already falling for this girl, and I only knew her for a day. Not even that long. She just seemed so different, in a good way. She wasn't like most girls, who were all confidant and stuck up. She, she was wonderful. But, I cant get my hopes up….the last time I fell in love, it didn't end well.

Tenshi would react the same way, if not worse. I think she would be worse, she had a really bad temper. This is going to be hard, she's going to be sleeping in my room….she's going to find out sooner or later. I want to tell her myself though. I guess I'll just have to wait and see want happens. I looked out the window, to see if she was even coming in, but it looked like she wasn't. 'Should I go tell someone?' Just as I asked myself that question, her brother walked in. "She does that a lot, you'll have to forgive her." I looked at him questionably. "Stares off, thinks. Its her way of staying sane, if that's what she is." He walked into my brothers room. I turned back to the window, 'I hope she comes in soon.' I think, as I walk to my room.

~Tenshis pov~

I stood in the drive way, staring at the light post. 'How am I going to stay in a room with him for two whole months?' I ask myself, knowing I wasn't going to receive an answer. 'I better get inside. I walked up the pathway to the door, I didn't bother to knock. What was the point, if I was going to be living here for the whole summer, I might as well make myself comfortable.

As soon as you walked into the house, there was the living room, and the kitchen to the right and in the middle was the hallway. 'His room must be one of these doors, but which one?'

Just as I was about to open the first door, it opened to show Adam holding a towel, boxers, t-shirt, and….bindings? I stared, he stared and neither of us moved. Just then, Drew came out his room, and saw this scene, thinking fast, he grabbed the bindings. "Thanks bro! I needed these cause I hurt myself playing football!" I gave him a questioning look, but decided to leave it alone. I turned to Adam, "So, this is your room right?" Adam, who had been giving Drew a relieved look, turned to me and smiled, "Yea. Go on ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go take a shower." He walked, to what I only guessed to be the bathroom I would have to use for the next two months. I walked into the small room. It was blue, with a tv on one side and a bed on the other. There was a couple of posters placed on the wall, none of them looked familiar.

"American bands?" I asked myself out load, I was going to have to talk to Adam about his type of music. I walked over to the drawers he had, and opened the first drawer, nothing but boxers. The second had shirts, and the third had pants and shorts. Nice, he left two drawers for me to use, I unpacked my underwear and stuffed them in the fourth drawer and put my shirts in the fifth. 'I will just put my pants, shorts, skirts, and dresses in the closet….if he even has one.' I looked around the room, 'Yes!' I walked over to the other side of the room and opened the closet door, which surprisingly didn't have anything in it, but a box. 'I wonder what's in here.' I picked the box up, and was about to open it, when I heard his voice.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, taking the box from my hands. I blushed a little at being caught looking through his stuff. "Oh, sorry. I was just curious." He placed the box back in the closet, "Its ok, just don't go in that box ok? Private stuff you know?" He said, blushing more than I had. I gave him a skeptical look, "Ooook. Embarrassing baby pictures?" I laughed. And, he laughed right along with me, "No, we don't really have any baby pictures of me." I stopped laughing and looked at him sadly. "Oh, no….don't look sad. it's a good thing we don't….I don't want any."

I bit my lip, "Ok, so ummm? I can put the rest of my clothes in the closet right?" He sat on his bed and looked up at me, "The rest?" "Yea, I saw that you weren't using two of your drawers, I put some of my clothes in there, was that ok?" He laid down, "Oh, yea. I just didn't know you had that much clothes." I laughed, "I'm a girl, we always have a lot of clothes." I started to put my clothes in the closet. "So, where am I sleeping?" I asked looking at the boy on the bed. He sat up, "Well, your sleeping in my room….but I don't know where. I could sleep on the floor and you can take the bed."

I was finally done with my clothes after he said this. I walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed. "Well, I didn't want anyone to be put on the floor." He looked at me, "Well, what do you want to do?" I looked down, "Um, you have a big bed. Do you think we could just share the bed?" He looked at me, shocked to hear this. I'm sure he wasn't expecting me to say that. "That's fine with me, but will you be comfortable sleeping in a bed with a boy? Who you just met, I remember you calling me a rapist." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine, I know karate. Hello, I'm Japanese remember?" He laughed right along with me, "Do you think my parents and your mom will be ok with that?" I Shrugged. "You go ask your parents, and I'll ask my mom." "Ok, they should be in the living room." We both walked to the living room. My mom was sitting in a chair that faced the tv, which wasn't on, and his parents sat in a couch which faced my mother.

~Adams pov~

As we walked into the living room, I couldn't help the thoughts that ran through my head, I couldn't believe she would actually sleep in a bed with me. This was going to be great. I just hope her mom would be ok with it. I knew my parents wouldn't mind, they know I wouldn't hurt her. "Umm, hey." I said, nervous now that it came down to it. They all looked up at us, my mother was the first to speak. "Yes, darling?" I glared at her, I had told her to stop calling me that, I looked at her mom. "Umm, Tenshi isn't comfortable with me sleeping on the floor."

Tenshi looked at my parents, "Yea, I feel like I'm putting him out of his own room. I trust Adam, so I was wondering if we could both sleep on his bed. Since, its so big. We wouldn't do anything." I blushed hearing this, if I could do stuff, I would. Her mother looked at me, "I'm ok with that, as long as you keep your hands to yourself." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I looked at my mom and step dad, they both knew I couldn't really do anything sexual to her, not in this body. So, I was sure they wouldn't care. My mom spoke up, "Yes, both of you better be innocent after this summers over." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You've got my word, I wont taint your son!" Tenshi laughed. I blushed myself, 'I wish you would.' They all laughed together and we watched tv for the rest of the night. At about three am, me and Tenshi decided to go to my room. Aoi and Drew had already went to Drew's room. When we got back to my room, we set up the bed for the both of us, I was on the outside, she had the wall. We both laid down and started talking, till we both fell asleep.

~the next day~

Lucky I woke up before Tenshi, this way I could get ready with out having to be sneaky about it. I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, making a discussed face. 'Why do I have this body? I'm not a girl." I took off the used bindings, and set them aside, hoping to find that my breast had at least got smaller, but just like every other day, they hadn't.

I huffed, and changed into a new shirt, put my bindings in place and sat a beanie on the top off my head. I touched the end of it, and winked at my reflection. I don't know why I do that, I think its to boost my self esteem. I walked out of the bathroom, to find that Tenshi had left. 'Where did she go?'

"BOO!" I jumped and turned around to find Tenshi had her hands around my waist, "Haha, I scared you!" She said, laughing. I smiled at her, "Yea, you did." She blushed finally realizing she still had her hands on me. She let them drop back down to her sides. "Umm, show me to the bathroom?" I smirked and walked her to the bathroom. She walked inside and shut the door. 'God, this girl is too much.'

~Tenshis pov~

I shut the door to the bathroom and placed a hand to my heart as I slumped against the door. I kept my hand there till my heart beat went back to normal. 'How can he effect me so much?' I stood up straight and used the bathroom, looking into the full length mirror. 'You need to stop Tenshi. He will never like you, your ugly, fat, and unworthy. Your not good enough for him.' I thought to myself, feeling like I did, every time I looked in a mirror. This time was worse though, I had started to fall in love, with someone who would never love me back.

I turned back to the toilet and puked up everything I had for dinner last night, which wasn't much. I cleaned myself up and walked back to Adams room. He was sitting on his bed, talking to someone on the phone. 'Yea, his girlfriend I bet.' He shut his phone, and I jumped…I hadn't even known he finished his conversation. He smiled at me, "Hey that was Claire. She wants to welcome you, by taking us all…..shopping." He made a discussed face as he said this. Why would I want to go shopping with his girlfriend? "Claire?" I asked him. "Yea, she's one of my best friends." I took a deep breath, happy that it wasn't his girlfriend. "Oh, I thought it was your girlfriend."

He smiled, "Awww, you jealous?" I shook my head, "NO! Why would I be jealous? Anyways, who's all going?" He smirked, "Yea, sure your not. And its going to be me, you, Claire, and Eli. Even though, I don't want to go."

"Why don't you want to go?" He raised his eyebrow at me, "Um, I'm a guy." I rolled my eyes, "So, I don't get why you guys don't like shopping. You get to see me try on clothes." I wink. He blushed, "Yea, well…..that just means more sitting and waiting for me. And its not like your going to try on anything sexy." Now it was my turn to blush, but I played along. "You don't know that." He turned towards me, eyes wide, "Really? Well, lets go!"

~Hour later~

I looked out the window to see a hearse parked outside Adams house. "Um, Adam?" He looked up at me. "Um, I think someone died." He laughed, "No, that's Elis car." "What? You have weird friends then." He only laughed harder and told me to come on. We walked outside to be greeted my a girl a little taller than me, which isn't surprising. She had short curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in some pretty bright clothes.

Than I looked at the boy who I guessed was Eli, he was the total opposite of the girl, he was dressed in all black. He had black emo boy hair, and dark eyes. He was totally hot, but Adam had already told me that Claire and Eli had something going on. Which, is weird in my opinion, but whatever. The girl, who I guessed was Claire, walked up to us and hugged Adam. I glared a little bit, I don't know why I felt so jealous, but I did. Then she came up to me and shook my hand, "I'm Claire, Adams friend" she pointed at Eli, "And that's Elijah, but you can call him Eli." I smiled at both of them, "I'm Tenshi, its nice to meet both of you. We ready to go?"

Eli smirked, "Yep! You gonna be ok riding in a hearse?" I laughed, "As long as I get to lay in the back and scare people!" We all laughed, "I like her!" Eli said. "I like you to!" I blushed, and I think I saw Adam punch Eli on the arm. Me and Claire just giggled.

~At the mall~

"Hottopic!" I yelled. "No! Abercarbie!" Claire argued with me, we had been trying to decide were to go first, and it wasn't going well. "I wanna go to Hottopic to." Said Eli. Adam just shrugged. "Fine, me and Adam can go to abercarbie, while you and Eli go to Hottopic." Claire said, annoyed that her boyfriend was taking my side. I frowned, "You know what, we can go to your store first then we can go to Hottopic. Ok?" "Ok." After a couple of hours of dragging the boys to several different stores, we were on our way home. I had bought a few things from Hottopic and FYE. Many times that day, I had made Adam blush by trying on some of the slutest clothes, which I would never wear in public. I just wanted to get some kind of reaction, it was quite fun.

~Back at the house~

I hugged Eli and Claire good bye and watched them drive away. As soon as they were gone, I turned to Adam, "Well, that was fun. We should do it again." He blushed, "Yea."

"What?" I asked, playing dumb. "Well, its nothing." I laughed at his cute little innocent ways. "You know, with it being four of us, and them two being a couple and all….it kinda felt like a double date you know?" I said, knowing that was his plan from the beginning. "No, not really. "He said, making me frown. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Well, its just that, if this was a date….we would be kissing by now…too bad."

I smirked, walking away. He ran at me, turning me around. I stared at him, not really knowing what was going on. Then before I knew it, he had placed his lips on mine. I was shocked at first, not moving. He sensed this, and thought he had done something wrong, he started to pull away. But, before he could, I gripped the back of his head, and forced his lips to mine once again. This time it was more passionate, I ran my fingers through his soft hair, as he licked my lips, asking for a entrance. Which I granted, opening my mouth, letting him stick his tongue right in. We both battled for dominance, which he won in the end. He tasted like something I've never tasted before, it was wonderful.

But, before I knew it, the kiss was over. He left his hands on my waist and placed his forehead on mine, breathing deeply. We were both still and quite for a few seconds, before he broke the silence, "Wow." I laughed, "Yea, wow." He finally opened his eyes, and looked right into mine, "Tenshi?" I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, "Yea?"

"I….I really like you….and I wanted to now if you felt the same?" I looked straight into his eyes, "Yes, of course I do. Be my boyfriend?" His eyes widened slightly. "I was supposed to ask you to be my girlfriend!" I laughed, "You were taking to long." We both walked up to the door, hand in hand. Right before he opened the door, he took one small peck, "Yea, I'll be your _boyfriend._" I looked at him, wondering why he emphasized boyfriend. But, quickly forgot about it. We went straight to the bedroom, and laid down. "Today was great." I said, turning on my side so I could face him. "Yea, it really was." He answered back. We both fell asleep, smiling.

~The next day, Adams pov~

I woke up, feeling something on my side. I turned my head to see that Tenshi was now laying halfway on my body, her head right on my breast. 'Shit.' I was so happy to see that she was still asleep, I'm sure she would be able to feel something, and I didn't want us to break up that fast. I gently pushed her off me, and walked to the bathroom, this time I actually smiled at my reflection, I finally had someone to love me. But, I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, it would only be a matter of time before she found out about my secret.

I undressed, stepping into the shower, I washed off my female body. Which I still found sickening to the eyes, I glared. "If only I was born as a male, then I would never have to worry about her hating me." I spoke out load. If only she would love me even though I was born a female, but I knew that wouldn't happen. I stepped out of the shower, putting on the black wife beater shirt, and boxers, I was just starting to place the bindings on, when the door opened. I shut my eyes, thinking it was Tenshi. I started to curse at myself, why didn't I lock the door, this is just my luck. When nothing happened I opened my eyes and turned my body to find it was Aoi. I let out the breath I was holding, I was so happy it wasn't his sister. But, that happiness wouldn't last.

"You know my sisters straight right?" He said, walking over to the toilet, pulling something out, that I really didn't want to see. "HEY! Could you at least wait till I was out of the room?" He finished and walked over to the sink, "Nope." He said smirking. "So, you going to explain or what? Tenshi doesn't like girls." I glared at him, "I'm not a girl." He laughed, "Really? Cause that's what it looks like." I took a deep breath, "I'm a FTM, Female to male transgender. I'm a boy, I'm just trapped in a girls body. I'm straight." He stood still for a few seconds. "I understand if you want to make fun…" "No, I had a friend like you, but she was MTF. I'm fine with this, I just don't know if my sister is. You two are together aren't you? Does she know?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't told her, I'm scared. What did she do about your friend?" "She liked her, they were friends to. I know she's ok with people like that, but I just don't know if she would date one." I breathed deeply, at least she wont think I'm a freak. But, will she still like me as more than a friend? "Well, I'll tell her when I'm ready ok?" He patted my shoulder, "Ok, just don't hurt her, or I'll have to kill you. No matter if you're a boy or girl."

"I'm a boy!" He laughed and walked out to door. I sighed, damn….this is going to be harder then I thought. I finished getting dressed and walked back to my room, finding Tenshi still fast asleep. 'She's so cute.' I brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen into her face, and I kissed her lightly on the lips. My heart beat fasting by this little action. 'I'm already in deep.' She moaned a little and yawned. It was so cute. "Ohayo Gozimasu!" She yelled, before glomping me. We both wrestled on the floor a little, before she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I laughed at her childish ways, I really like this girl.

~2 months later~

The summer had gone amazingly. I got a wonderful girlfriend, who over time, I had fallen deeply in love with. I smiled at this fact, but then remembered one little detail, I still hadn't told her my secret. School was starting tomorrow, and I was sure one of my bullies would end up telling her. To say the least, I was scared out of my mind, I didn't know if I should wait and let things go down, or if I should tell her before anyone else could. But, I guess I didn't even have enough time anyway. "Adam, Tenshi….its time for you two to go to bed. School starts tomorrow!" My mom yelled at us.

Tenshi looked over at me, and smiled, the smile that had brightened my whole summer. I really do believe I love this girl. She climbed into the bed first, lifting the sheets so I could climb in after her. As soon I laid down, she had jumped on top on me, her legs straddling my hips. I groaned, as she ground her pelvis to mine. 'Damn, if only I could fuck her.' "Adam?" I opened my eyes, to look into hers. "Yes, my love." I answered, putting my hands on her hips so that I could control her movements.

She started to moan softly. I smirked, 'I'm so good that I don't even need a dick to make a girl moan for me.' "You gonna say anything, or am I that good that you forgot what you were going to say?" She glared at me, "Oh, don't be conceited. I just wanted to say, I love you….and good night." She climbed off my lap and laid down, pretending to go to sleep. I turned on my side, and pulled her to me. "I love you too." I whispered in her ear. She turned around and kissed my fully on the lips, opening my mouth right away, I gave her control, knowing she would like that. But, before I knew it, the kiss was over. I gave her the "WTF? Look." She just laughed and kissed my nose. "Good night Adam, we have school tomorrow, remember?" I sighed, yea I remembered. I just didn't want to go. "I love you, I just hope you will still love me when you find out." I said, once she was asleep.

~The next day, Tenshis pov~

I woke up to the sound on my phone alarm, playing one of my favorite songs. _Love the way you lie_. I started singing along to it in Adams ear, trying to wake him up. I giggled a little as he yawned and tried to smack me playfully. I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, Adam right on my tell, yelling that he should go first….since I was such a "girl".

I Made it to the bathroom right before he did, and I slammed the door right in his face. "I love you!" I yelled through the door. I laughed when I heard his response, "Yea, yea. If you loved me, you would have let me go first." I turned around, rolling my eyes, catching my reflection in the mirror. I stood there, for a few seconds, quietly expecting my normal thoughts to come flooding in, but they never did. I sighed, getting ready for school, as a matter of fact, I haven't been so insecure since I've been with Adam. He made me forget about everything, but him. I loved that boy sooo much, he's helped me through a lot and I was so grateful to him. Nothing will change the way I felt about him.

I'm just so scared that our relationship would end one day, most high school couples never make it. I just knew, that if we did break up, it would kill me….literary. I heard a knock on the door, and a voice calling out to me, "Baby, please hurry up! I gotta go!" I laughed, "Never! You will just have to pee your pants!" "NOOOO!" I opened up the door to see my boyfriend, with his legs twisted, doing a funny little dance. I pinched his cheek, "You are sooo kawaii!" He ran past me and closed the door.

~At school~

Me and Adam were walking up to the front doors of the big high school called Degrassi, and to say the least, I was nervous. But, having Adams hand in mine, made things so much easier. A couple of kids walked by us laughing, and I looked at them weirdly, whispering to Adam, "What were they laughing about? Is something wrong with me?" I couldn't help but see the sad, helpless look on Adams face as I asked that.

"Oh, baby don't be sad…you know I'm over, my….um sickness. You made me better!" I said, taking his face in my hands so that he would look at me. "I love you!" I kissed him. Right in that moment, it seemed everyone stopped to watch this, 'What the hell, I know they've seen pda before.' I let go of him, stepping away a little bit, looking around me. When I looked back at him, he had a very scared, and worried look on his face. "What is it Adam?" I asked, concerned that someone here might be hurting him or something. He took my hand in his and ran to, what I thought to be the office.

"We need our schedules." He said to the office worker, or whatever she is. I looked at him, giving him the "your not getting out of this" look. He just rolled his eyes at me, and took the papers before heading out the office, as I followed behide him. "Adam, what's wrong? You need to tell me….please?" I gave him my puppy eyes, but sadly, he just looked at the papers, ignoring me.

"We have all but our last class together." "YAY!" I said, jumping on him, he laughed, while spinning me around. "You know your still not out of the danger zone, right?" He just shrugged and pulled me to our first class. Which we had Claire and Eli with. We had all but the last two with them, lucky huh? We chatted away the whole class period, with me glancing at Adam every chance I had. He looked so nervous, even if no one else can tell, I could. He was trying so hard to play it off, but I knew him better, and when we were alone…I was going to get him to tell me what was wrong.

The rest of the day flew by quickly, with lots of giggling when me and Adam would kiss, and lots of nudges by Eli to Adam. In the end, during lunch, the guys had left us to have some "guy talk" while me and Claire sat and chatted. "Hey Claire?" I asked between bits. "Yea?" "Do you know why everyone keeps laughing at me and Adam? I think its bothering him. I'm really worried about him." Her face saddened a little, but she quickly tried to cover it up. "Umm nope. No idea." She laughed nervously. I narrowed my eyes, 'Something's going on, and I'm the only one who doesn't know what it is.'

"Fine, ill just ask someone else." Her eyes widened, "No! Tenshi, don't." I stood up, "And why not? No one else will tell me what's going on." She sighed, "Just let Adam tell you himself."

"When?" I asked, getting annoyed. "I don't know, when he's ready." I stared at her for a minute. "Is it that serious? Did someone hurt him! Ill kill em'!" I yelled, ready to defend my boyfriend. She laughed, "He's so lucky to have a girlfriend like you. I just hope you stay together." I gave her a questioning look. "Why wouldn't we stay together? I love him, and he loves me." She smiled, and left it at that.

~With Eli and Adam. Adams pov~

"When are you going to tell her?" Eli asked me. I sighed, "I don't know, I want to tell her before anyone else, plus I hate hiding things from her. But, I'm so scared, what if she breaks up with me? What is she hates me?" My eyes start to get watery, just thinking about it. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, you two are made for each other. There is just so much love between you two, I can barely keep up."

I smiled, that was so true. I don't think I could ever love any one as much as I loved her. Even though most teenagers don't end up with their high school love, I really believed that I would be one of the lucky few. That is if she accepts me as I am. Eli sighed again, forcing me out of my daze, I followed his eyes to the table. My eyes widened seeing Fitz talking to my girl. How dare he, he can make fun of me all he wants, but he will not take my girl! I start to stomp over to the table, but Eli holds me back. I glared at him, "What the Hell Eli, he's flirting with my girl!"

He looked at me, "Well, lets see how much she loves you." I look back at the table. And as soon as I do, I start laughing, my amazingly, awesome girlfriend just dumped her whole plate over Fitz's head, and she came storming towards me.

I got a little frightened, maybe he wasn't flirting, maybe he just told her what I am. And now, she's after me. I close my eyes, expecting the worse, when she grasps my hand and pulls me to her next class. I open my eyes to see her face red with anger. "Are you ok?" I ask, hugging her from behide. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Yea, I am now." She turned around to kiss me. "I cant believe that guy was flirting with me. You should have heard some of the stuff he said."

Then it was my turn to get angry. "Why? What did he say to you? Ill…" She laughed, "Its ok, I took care of it. As I'm sure you seen." I laughed with her, yep my girl could handle her own. "But, I'm the man. I'm supposed to protest you." She rolled her eyes, "If I need protecting, which I'm sure I will one day. You will be the first person I call." She kissed my nose, just as the bell rang. "Well, its time for class. You better get, before your late." She said, pushing me into the hallway.

"Wait." She turned around. "Yes?" I leaned in and kissed her passionately, trailing my tongue on her bottom lip. She open her mouth happily, teasing my tongue with hers. But, sadly the kiss didn't last as long as I wanted, her teacher tapped me on the back, telling me to get to class. "Tenshi, I love you. I hope you feel the same, no matter what happens." She smiled at me, "Of course I will love you forever and ever. Until you tell me to stop." I smiled lightly, hoping her words were true. "I will never tell you to stop." With that, I walked off to my class.

~In class with Tenshi. Tenshis pov~

I felt a small piece of paper hit the back of my head. I turned around to see what was going on. I show a girl with long curly black/brown hair, wearing big hoop earrings, smiling at me, pointing to the paper. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey, you must be Tenshi…the new girl._

_I heard you were leaving with the Torres family. Is that true?_

I rolled my eyes, great. Rumors spread fast here huh? I wrote back:

_**Hello! **__**J**_

_**Yea, I'm Tenshi, and you are?**_

_**And yes, I'm leaving with them, until our house is done being remodeled.**_

I throw the piece of paper back to her, and she opened it up. When she got done reading it, she smirked. 'What is she planning?' She tossed the note back to me.

_I'm Bianca. Nice to meet you. ;)_

_And really? Wow, your ok leaving with them?_

I rolled my eyes again, I seem to do that a lot with this girl. Writing back I said:

_**Its nice to meet you too. **_

_**Yes, I'm ok leaving with them, why wouldn't I be?**_

Throwing the note back at her, I tried paying attention to the teacher, but that didn't last long, she was already done. I picked the note up before the teacher could notice.

_Well, I just thought since you were a normal girl(which I hope you are), you wouldn't want to live with a freak….let alone date one. (I also heard your dating Adam…true?)_

My eyes narrowed at the paper, which didn't do anything to me, but I didn't want to cause more problems on my first day of school. So, I wrote back as nicely as I could.

_**Well, I'm not really normal…but I see nothing wrong with being different.**_

_**And my boyfriend is not a freak….he is more normal than I am. Thank you. J**_

It didn't take her long to write back.

_You don't know about him, do you?_

I stared at the note, like it was on fire. Is this what everyone knew and I didn't? Was she going to tell me? I felt myself get excited, but pissed at the same time. Whatever it was, it didn't make him a freak. Plus, I know I should wait for him to tell me himself.

_**No, I don't. But, he's going to tell me when he's ready.**_

She opened the letter, and laughed. She started writing something on it, but the bell rang. I got up to leave, but before I could she tossed the paper to me. It was open and everything, I couldn't stop myself from reading it.

_YOUR "BOYFRIEND"….IS A GIRL!_

I stopped dead in my tracks, dropping my books everywhere. This was the secret…this was what everyone was laughing about? I felt so many different emotions, I couldn't tell the difference between confusion and hurt. Why would he…she….no no he, why couldn't he tell me something like this. I don't care if he was scared, I loved him. I trusted him, I told him everything…about my father leaving us, about my problems, everything. But, he kept something this big from me….his girlfriend.

I felt tears flood out of my eyes, I couldn't stop them from coming. I was in the middle of the hall, crying my eyes out, with my books all over the floor. I heard my name being called. When I didn't move, I felt a hand grip my shoulder turning me to face them. It was Adam. When he noticed my tears he started to freak out. "What happened? Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

"Adam?" Claire said, picking up the note that Bianca had thrown at me, causing this scene. He took from her hand, looked over it, his eyes widening at every word, till he got to the last sentence. He crumbled up the note and ran off. I still stood in my spot, not knowing what to do with myself. Claire took some steps towards me, I could see the worry in her eyes. "Are you ok?" I looked up at her, "Adams your friend…you should go check on him. He looked…..hurt." She lifted my face, "You're my friend to. Plus, Eli is checking on him." I smiled, "Good." I felt her tense, "So, now you know." I nodded. "Well?" I looked up at her, tears still falling down my cheeks, the hallway was nearly empty now.

"Why did he keep this from me? I don't care if he was born a girl, I still love him. I just don't know why he didn't trust me. I trusted him." Tears flooded my vision even more, now that I was saying this stuff out load. She hugged me, breathing deeply. "He does trust you….its just that, the girl that wrote you that note, well he liked her, and she didn't react very well when she fount out. He was scared you would react the same way." My hands tightened into fists, "He liked her! Damn bitch….he's mine!" I crossed my arms. Claire laughed, "Wait, that's all you care about, is that he liked her?"

I nodded, "I'm a very jealous person." "So, does that mean your going to stay with him?" She asked, looking like a hopeful little kid on Christmas. I laughed, "I don't think I could ever break up with him. But, we are sooo having a long talk when I get home." We both laughed as we walked to my house, Eli had taken Adam home, leaving us without a ride. When we got to the house, Eli was still there, waiting in the car. Claire turned to me, "Good luck." "Yea, you too." I winked. She turned a very bright shade of red. "Tell Eli thanks for helping Adam." "I will." I turned around, opening the door, to see all the lights off.

Drew and Aoi were staying at school for football tryouts and our parents worked till late. So, it was just going to be me and Adam. 'Where is he?' I asked myself, first walking into our bedroom. Nope, he wasn't in there, I looked in the kitchen. Nope. Living room, nope. Drew's room, nope. I even checked his parents room, he wasn't there either. But, then I heard crying, coming from the bathroom.

I went up to the door and opened it. What I saw, scared the shit out of me. There, sitting on the bathtub, was my boyfriend with a hot, hairclip burning his skin. I knew he done this before, but he never told me why. I made him promise he would never do it again, cause when I found out, I cried my eyes out. He said he never wanted to see me cry again, so we made a deal. I would never cry again, and he would never burn himself. I guess we both lied.

He looked up at me, through tear filled eyes, I've never seen him this fragile. I hated it. I ran towards him, grapping the hairclip, which burned my hand a little, but it didn't hurt…not as mush as seeing him do it to himself. I throw the hairclip and the lighter across the room. "WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled, taking a fist full of his shirt. Looking deeply into his beautiful eyes. Even when they were red and swollen, I loved them.

He looked down at the floor and whispered so low that I could barely hear him. "You promised you would never cry again." I took his face in my hands, forcing him to truly look at me. He flinched away slightly, but I kept him right in place. "I wouldn't have cried, if you had just told me yourself. I love you Adam, and nothing will change that….I just wish you would have trusted me enough…." He cut me off, "I do trust you, I was just so scared you wouldn't love me if you knew." I smiled through the pain. "Oh, Adam. Do you think I would lie to you?" he looked slightly surprised at this question. "No."

"Then why would you think I wouldn't love you? I told you that nothing would change the way I felt about you. You are the love of my life, my soul mate…my blah blah blah boy." I finished, laughing. He stared at me, like I had two heads. "Nani?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing, I was just wondering how I got the best girl in the world." I laughed. "The same way I got the best man in the world." I kissed him, forcing my tongue through his mouth. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I didn't really think of how it would work, but it will.

We battled for dominance for a little while, but soon he won. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, taking in my taste. I moaned slightly, do to all the sexual tension. He backed away from the kiss slowly, letting me breath. "Ahh, why did you stop?"

"We cant do it you know…I'm still technically a girl under my clothes." I laughed. "I don't care. I want you now…please?" I asked, giving him my best puppy eyes ever. He sighed, "How are we going to do this?" I blushed a little bit. "What?" He asked, looking so innocently. Which only made things worse for me. "Well, I do have a strap on….hehe."

I turned my blushing face away from him. I could just imagine his expression, he probably thought I was weird. "Wow." He breathed deeply. 'Yep, I knew it…he thinks I'm crazy.' "Well, that's going to come in handy." My eyes widened at hearing this, I turned to face him. "Well, I would feel uncomfortable doing you as a girl, and this way I don't have to get a sex change to do you as a guy…and we wouldn't have to wait forever." I laughed. "Really? I thought you wouldn't go for it." He blushed. "You cant tell anyone about this ok?" I nodded. "So, where is it?" He asked. "In our bedroom, in my drawer."

He laughed, "You had one of those things in my room this whole time?" I turned away from him. "You are such a perv." He said, picking me up, and carrying me to the bedroom. Once we were in there, the atmosphere changed from playful to sexual. He went into my drawer and pulled out the strap on dick, studying it slightly. I blushed when he walked over to me, and placed the toy beside my head. He leant down a kissed me slowly, building up the suspense. Which, was unfair, noting that there was already way too mush of it.

But, then again, it felt really good to be kissed by him. We stayed that way for a little while, him winning the dominance game again. He always won. I decided I was ready for more, but I wasn't sure what he was comfortable with. "Can I take your shirt off?" He blushed slightly. "Only the top one, but I want to leave the bindings and under shirt on. Is that ok?" I giggled. "I just want you to feel comfortable." He smiled and kissed me, leaning back so I could take off the first shirt. This was the first time I saw the bindings, it made everything real.

But, it really didn't bather me, I just wish I could scratch his back. As soon as I had his shirt off, mine came next. I was wearing a black bra with red lace, and matching underwear. I'm glad I was dressed up today. He stared for a few seconds, making me a little self conscious. "Baby?" He looked back at me, "Sorry, I've never done this before." I smiled, "Me either."

I think hearing that made him more sure of himself, cause before I knew it, my bra and pants were off next. I was left only in my underwear. My nipples hardened from the cold, and that really caught Adams attention, he took my left breast in his hand and kissed my right. I leaned my head back in full on ecstasy. He started biting my nipple slightly, he knew want turned me on, even though we never done it before. I always liked getting bit, and he liked biting me.

He soon stopped his attack on my boobs, and kissed his way down my stomach. Stopping at my belly button, he played around that for a while, it was so sweet. But, I think that was just a distraction, cause I felt a finger go right into my hole. Making me moan and buck into his hand. He laughed, and took his finger out, which made me whine in protest. But, that didn't last long, cause he soon pulled off my underwear and tossed them to the floor with the rest of my clothes.

He stuck two fingers in this time, making me throw my head back, biting my lip so that he wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing how much he turned me on. That didn't sit well with him, cause before I knew it, he had three fingers in me, forcing me to scream his name. "ADAM! OH GOD! PLEASE?" I could just imagine him smirking. "Yes, my love?" I set up, looking him straight in the eyes. "Adam? I want you to fuck me now! Please?" And just as I guessed, he was smirking.

He took his fingers out of me, causing me to whine again. "Well, do you want me to fuck you or not?" I nodded, excited to see what he would do next. I've never seen Adam so sexy, and it turned me on to no end. He looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled down his pants to revile black boxers, and damn did he look good. I love this man.

"You know you have to take off the boxers?" He nodded, "Can you not look?" "But, I want to see you…" He frowned. "Ok. Ok, I just want to make you comfortable." I closed my eyes as he pulled down his boxers, and put the sex toy on. "You can look now." I opened my eyes, and it was beautiful, I didn't think someone could look good with a strap on, but he did. "Adam?" I had just realized something. "Yes?" "How are you going to feel any pleasure?" He smiled at me, "Don't worry, I will cum when you cum….trust me."

I felt myself get even wetter, I loved hearing him talk like that. "Can I ummm…" He smirked, "Can you what, Tenshi?" I pushed all my insecurities aside, and said, "Can I suck on it?" His eyes widened, I guess he wasn't expecting that. I mean, I'm sure he wont be able to feel it, but I'm sure watching me do it would turn him on. Plus, wouldn't it make him feel more like a man?

He nodded, and I crawled over to the end of the bed, where he was standing. I looked up at him as I took hold of his "dick", which already made him shake. I slowly stuck out my tongue and licked the tip of it, sliding down to the base, and back up again. I did this for a while before sticking the toy in my mouth, relaxing my throat, I slide the whole thing into my mouth. I kept eye contact with him the whole time, before he leant his head back, grapping me by the hair and fucking my face as fast as he could. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he could feel this. But, I guess getting turned on that bad, did these things to you.

"I'm gonna cum!" I was surprised to hear this, but happy at the same time. I saw white stuff flowing down his legs, and it turned me on even more. I didn't even have to do anything really. I loved it.

He let go of my hair and I finally got to look at his face, he looked so tired, it was cute. But, I was wrong, he pushed me back on the back and hovered over me. "I guess I have to get you back for that, you little vixen." I laughed. "Get me back, but it's a good thing to cum. It felt good right?" He nodded, "Fine, I guess I have to pay you back for that."

He opened my legs with his hands a slide three fingers right into me, I screamed right then and there. But I refused to cum yet. I wasn't going to cum till he was inside me. Are so I thought, he started to move his fingers faster and faster, causing me to buck with his hand. Screaming and moaning each time he pinched my clit. I was about ready to explode, and he knew this. "You have to ask to cum tonight baby." I moaned, damn him. He knew exactly what I liked, controlling, sexy men, who can be loving and gentle when I needed it.

But, right now…I didn't need gentle, and he knew that. "OHHH AAHHH. ADAM! OH GOD, PLEASE…PLEASE?" He smirked, "Please what? What do you want?" "I WANT TO CUM, PLEASE LET ME CUM?" He laughed, "Maybe, ask one more time." I bit my lip, I was so close, that I didn't even think I could ask again, but then he stopped. "NANI?" He set up, "You were going to cum without my permission." I set up to, "No, please don't stop. I need you." He forsed his fingers into me at such a hard, fast movement that I almost came right then and there. But, I knew I had to ask first. "ADAM?" "Yes" He answered, biting my neck. I moaned again. "CAN I PLEASE CUM?" He clamed my lips, and mumbled into my lips, "Yes".

I came with such an incredible force that my whole body just shook. "AHH GOD YES! ADAM!" Before I was even off my high, he slide the length into me, breaking my barrier. He was trying to distract me from the pain, and it helped a little bit, but not much. I still felt tears in my eyes, as I bit into his shoulder, trying not to scream from the pain. He stayed still for a good few minutes, letting me get comfortable. He kissed away my tears, while whispering sweet nothings in my ear. See what I mean by controlling, but gentle? That's my Adam.

I finally felt the pain subside, leaving a dull ach, ready to send it away, I whispered back to him, "I'm ready, please move." He slowly pulled out, and pushed back in, it still hurt, but a lot less then the first time. He moved slowly for a few seconds until I lifted my hips to met him thrust for thrust. Soon enough, the pain was gone, and all I could feel was massive pleasure. He started pounding into me at great speed and force. I could hardly keep up, my body was shaking from the pleasure this man was giving me.

I moaned and moaned, screamed and screamed. All the while, calling his name, and every chance I got, my love for him was spoken out load. He did the same for me, but much softer. I was still able to scratch him, even with the shirt and bindings on. He lifted my legs so that they were over his shoulder, which caused him to hit a spot that sent me right over the edge. "ADAM! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I came, dots clouding my vision, bells ringing in my ear.

I loved every second of it, and a few seconds later, I heard the wonderful sound of, "Tenshi, I love you two." As he came. He pulled out of me, taking the toy off his body and putting his boxers back on before climbing into the bed. "When can I see your body?" I asked, tiredly. He kissed my forehead, which was now laying on his chest. "When I have a mans body." I stared at him, eyes wide. "You know how they do that right?" He laughed. "I love you, Tenshi." I smiled and cuddled closer to my **boyfriend**. "I love you too."

* * *

Please review! Thank you!

Tenshi-Angel

Otaku-anime fan

Nani-What?

Ohayo Gozimasu-Good morning


End file.
